


The One Where MJ is Overdue

by lifeisloud



Series: The Spideychelle Parent AU [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones - Freeform, PeterMJ - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisloud/pseuds/lifeisloud
Summary: Michelle is overdue. Peter and MJ spend all night trying to induce labor. Maybe they succeed.





	The One Where MJ is Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest part of the series and its also my favorite part so please be nice to me about it.

Michelle was bored out of her mind, she had spent yet another day on the couch. Under normal circumstances she would’ve been happy to do so, but the apartment was starting to feel like a prison, she hadn’t had the energy to go out and stay out, in fact, most of the time by the time she got her shoes on she was so out of breath and tired that she would just decide to stay in. Her hand rubs up and down her swollen stomach absentmindedly as she reads. Suddenly there is a commotion at the door to the apartment. She peers over the top of her book just in time to see Peter stumbling into the apartment his arms overflowing with brown grocery bags. She could tell that he was incredibly flustered.  

 

“Ok ok ok. I got the uh,” Peter drops two of the grocery bags in his arms as he rushes through the door. “ Michelle giggles as he leans over to pick up the dropped bags and more items spill out. Peter had been a flustered mess since the day Michelle told him she was pregnant. Michelle puts the book she was reading down on the coffee table and heads over to the kitchen to help Peter pick up the mess he had made. “Em no. What are you doing?” Peter drops the remaining groceries and rushes to her side. 

 

“Peter. I’m pregnant, not incapable.” She argues frowning at him as he tries to lead her back to couch in the living room. 

 

“I know that,” Peter says softly, he takes her hand leading her over to the couch. She lets him sit her down. “ _ But  _ you are overdue and everything you do ends with you out of breath and exhausted.” 

 

“Gee thanks, like I don’t already feel completely useless.” She retorts sarcastically. Peter looks at her guiltily. 

 

“Sorry, Em that's not what I meant.” Peter corrects taking a seat next to her on the couch. “ _ I’m  _ the one that's useless,” Peter admits and MJ tilts her head at him. “Its just I know that you’re uncomfortable like 23 hours out of the day, and I just feel completely useless because there is nothing I can do to help relieve the discomfort.” MJ smiles softly at him, lifting her hand to his cheek. 

 

“Yeah well, you did this to me.” Michelle points to her stomach and glares at him dropping her hand from his cheek. Admittedly she had been a bit irritable recently, and Peter was right she was uncomfortable 23 hours out of the day. Peter pouts at her and she rolls her eyes. “Peter I’m pretty sure the ice cream you just bought is melting all over the kitchen floor.” Peter’s eyes go wide, he springs off the couch going to gather up all the spilled groceries. Michelle leans forward to grab her book and resume the reading she had been doing before Peter arrived. As Peter puts all the groceries up the doorbell rings. Michelle and Peter share a curious look. “I’ll get it,” Michelle announces, Peter opens his mouth to protest but Michelle immediately shuts him up. “Don’t you even  _ think  _ about it, Parker.” She points a finger at him and he raises his hands innocently, remaining right where he is. Michelle swings the door open to see her best friend, other than Peter, of course, smiling back at her. 

 

“Leeds what a nice surprise!” MJ cheers. Peter, now done with putting up the groceries walks over to the open door. 

 

“Betty!” Peter chirps, Michelle, steps aside and gestures for Betty to come in. “Where is Ned?” Peter asks looking out into the empty hallway behind Betty. 

 

Ned and Betty had remained MJ and Peter’s best friends. Peter and MJ got married first which was a shock to most, considering Ned and Betty had been together longer. In fact, MJ and Peter had already discussed making them their baby’s godparents. 

 

“Oh he’ll be up in a second, had to take a call.” She explains. “Sorry for dropping by unannounced, I brought a casserole.” Betty announces holding up a casserole dish. 

 

“Sweet I’ve been craving a Betty casserole for like a week now, Ben loves the stuff.” Michelle snatches the casserole dish from Betty’s hands and brings it over to the kitchen counter. 

 

“Who?” Betty questions raising her eyebrows at MJ. MJ’s eyes go wide and immediately dart over to Peter who was already looking at her with equally wide eyes. “Oh. My. Gosh.” Betty looks from Peter to MJ and then back. “You guys named him?” Betty cooes tilting her head to the side. When MJ and Peter found out that they were having a boy choosing a name was easy. 

 

“We wanted it to be a surprise,” Peter tells her, playfully glaring at MJ who was already shoving casserole in her face. 

 

“What?” She asks. “I blame pregnancy brain.” She defends taking another bite of the casserole both Peter and Betty laugh at her. 

 

“But please don’t tell May,” Peter adds, walking over to the kitchen to pull some plates down from the cabinets, MJ smile sheepishly at her husband and her best friend as she continues eating. Neither of them seemed to mind all that much. I mean she was eating for two, so truly they couldn’t blame her for the way she was consuming food. 

 

“Good evening Jones-Parkers!” Ned shouts as throws open the door of the apartment. Michelle cringes at the sudden loud noise. “Sorry about that Em.” Ned apologizes as he brings her into a hug. MJ tenses up faces scrunching up in disgust. That was one thing about MJ that would probably never change about MJ she hated  _ most  _ physical contact. 

 

“Leeds get off.” MJ pushes him away trying to keep a smile off her face but he knows better. She finally shoves him away and he goes over to join his wife. MJ takes the plate in her hand and joins them at the table, taking a seat next to Peter who watches her the entire time. “Peter stop looking at me like that,” MJ whines as she tries to sit down, she struggles quite a bit due to her belly. Peter stands up pulling her chair out for her, she glares at him but sits down anyway. 

 

MJ hated having to rely completely on Peter to help her do things she could normally on her own. She prided herself on being independent but being pregnant kind of got in the way of that. 

 

“So are you guys ready?” Ned asks breaking the silence that had fallen over the group while they ate. 

 

“Ready for what?” Peter questions, Ned looks at Peter incredulously and gestures to MJ who was leaning back in her chair, hands resting on her stomach. “Oh, right.” Peter laughs a little. 

 

“Peter isn’t ready,” MJ states flatly looking at Peter. 

 

“Em,” Peter looks at her looking a little offended. 

 

“Relax, I’m kidding.” Michelle laughs shaking her head at him and resting her hand over his. He flips his hand over to intertwine their fingers. He smiles at her and she instantly returns it. After everyone was done eating MJ stands up to start cleaning. 

 

“Hey, I can get it.” Peter offers moving to stand up. 

 

“Please Peter for the love of God please let me do something,” Michelle demands looking down at Peter with a pointed look. “Physical activity is good when you’re overdue.” She tells him. “You can stop worrying I’m fine Parker.” She leans down to kiss the top of his head as she grabs the empty plate in front of him. 

 

“I’ll help you.” Betty offers standing up, grabbing her and Ned’s plates. Michelle allows Betty to help her and they both go to the kitchen. “So three days past your due date?” Betty states watching Michelle as she dumps the dishes in the sink. 

 

“Doctor Warren said that I could be up to two weeks late,” Michelle explains turning on the water to start the dishes. “But I really hope I’m not that late.” She adds.

 

“Well is there anything you can do to induce labor?” Betty questions taking a now clean plate from MJ to dry it. 

 

“There are, I’ve tried a few but still have some on the list to try.” She replies with a shrug. Betty and MJ make idle chatter as the finish cleaning up. “Oh wait,” MJ stops Betty as the move to exit the kitchen. “Watch this,” MJ whispers to Betty who looks at her with a confused look. “Um, Peter!” Michelle puts on a shaky nervous voice as she shouts at Peter. “My water just broke!” She shouts, Betty suppresses a laugh, while they both hear chairs hitting the floor as they are pushed out in haste and heavy footfall coming towards the kitchen. Both Ned and Peter sprint around the corner and to add to it MJ hunches over, putting her hand on the counter for support. 

 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Peter rushes to MJ’s side grabbing her hand. “Ok we got this, just-just uh breathe.” Peter fumbles his words. Ned is hyperventilating next to Peter. 

 

“MJ is having a baby, MJ is having a baby, MJ IS HAVING A BABY.” And then Peter and Ned just take turns screaming at the top of their lungs. 

 

“MJ is gonna have this baby on the floor if someone doesn’t do something right now,” MJ says through gritted teeth. She glances over at Betty whose face is going red from trying to keep from laughing. 

 

“I’ll get the go bag,” Peter announces rushing out of the kitchen, nearly falling over as he goes. Betty and Michelle look at each other before busting out laughing. Ned looks between the two girls face scrunched up in confusion before realization dawns on him. 

 

“You two are the worst,” Ned huffs shaking his head. “You could’ve killed Peter.” He adds gesturing to the direction of crashing noises, MJ can tell he’s wrecking the apartment looking for the go bag. 

 

“Peter the go bag is in the bedroom!” MJ shouts shaking her head. 

 

“Oh right!” She hears, more crashes, and then Peter comes stumbling back into the kitchen. “O-Ok I got that bag,” Peter had a half-open bag with clothes spilling out of it. 

 

“Did you call doctor Warren?” Michelle asks, pinching her face in pain again. 

 

“No, I forgot.” Peter shoves his hand in his pockets searching frantically for his phone. When he finds it he dials the number and puts the phone up to his ear. 

 

“Oh hey while you’re on the phone with her, tell her that my water didn’t actually break,” MJ tells him nonchalantly.

 

“Ok.” Peter nods, taking a deep breath. “Dr. Warren,” Peter pauses looking over at MJ. “I’m sorry wrong number.” Peter hangs up the phone glaring at MJ. 

 

“Oh come on Em.” Peter sighs, his breathing finally evening out. Although he should be use to this since getting pregnant MJ had pulled that same trick about 8 times and he freaked out  _ every. Single. Time.  _ And each time was more entraining than the last. 

 

“I just wanted to give you some practice, now you can be calmer during the real thing,” MJ explains walking over to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

“You know I’m not going to be calm.” Michelle instantly laughs, and leans into him, he slips his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. 

 

“Yeah, I know.” She says playfully rolling her eyes at him. Michelle yawns leaning her forehead to rest on Peter’s shoulder. “Ok, that was exhausting ” Michelle admits turning her head to look at Betty and Ned. 

 

“We should be going its getting late,” Betty says turning to Ned, who nods in agreement. Michelle lifts her head off of Peter’s shoulder, regretting the decision to bend over that fair, to hug Betty and Ned as they left. Once Ned and Betty are gone, Peter and MJ head over to the living room taking a seat on the couch. Peter throws his arm around MJ’s shoulder and she leans into him with a content sigh. 

 

“Don’t you want to go to bed?” Peter questions as Michelle cuddles into him. Most nights Michelle and Peter could be found on the couch, a lot of the time the would be doing separate activities. Usually Michelle would be reading her head lying in Peter’s lap while he watched a movie or some lame tv show, although every once in a while Peter would put on Harry Potter knowing that she couldn’t resist watching and arguing about which house was superior, its Ravenclaw by the way, but their worn-out couch in the living room was their favorite place. 

 

“What you don’t want to spend time with me?” She asks with a scoff looking up at him from his shoulder. He smiles that goofy Peter Parker smile as she taunts him. 

 

“No of course I do.” Peter rests a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair softly. She beams back at him. “Want to watch a movie?” Peter suggests, his hand still stroking her softly. 

 

“Let’s watch a horror movie,” Michelle suggests excitedly, but Peter groans. “I know you don’t like them but maybe a jump scare will make Ben just pop out.” Michelle teases wiggling her eyebrows at him. Peter laughs so loudly that _ that  _ almost scares MJ into labor. 

 

“Ok fine.” Peter caves as his laughter dies down. 

 

“Ah yes once again, you are willing to suffer for me,” MJ smirks at him, but a serious look falls across Peter’s face. 

 

“I’d do anything for you.” He states honestly, Michelle freezes eyes glued to his, Peter said stuff like this to her all the time, but it never failed to make her completely stop. 

 

MJ hadn’t grown up being constantly praised or told she was loved, it was something that she had learned after becoming friends with Peter. Before Peter and Michelle even started dating he was constantly talking about how amazing she was. He would praise her intelligence after she’d win competitions for the decathlon team, or when she’d answer a problem on their homework that he was struggling with. Peter would take any opportunity to compliment Michelle, to tell her how funny he thought she was or how gorgeous he thought she was, when he first started it she never knew how to react, but as their relationship progressed she began to understand it more, and after a while it didn’t make her shrink away, instead she would beam back at him, or compliment him back. But even after being together for 8 years his complements still made her blush and her heart pound quickly. 

 

Michelle leans forward to press a quick kiss to Peter’s lip but ends up lingering just a little longer than she had planned. Not that she was complaining at all. Peter smiles briefly before bringing his lips back to hers. MJ finds her hands on either side of Peter’s face. 

 

“Hey, you know what helps induce labor?” Michelle asks breathlessly in between kisses. Peter hums in response.  _ “Sex.”   _ Peter nearly falls off the couch. “You’re acting like we haven’t had sex  _ ever _ ,” Michelle lets out a breathy laugh, moving some hair out of her face, lips still hovering inches away from Peter’s. 

 

“No, its just that you haven’t  _ wanted  _ to in months and-“ Michelle cuts his sentence short by pressing her lips to his again. Peter’s kisses get more feverish and Michelle can’t help the contented sigh that escapes her. 

 

_ “O-oh,  _ Peter.” Michelle takes in a sharp breath quickly sitting up, pulling away from Peter. 

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Peter puts his hand on Michelle’s cheeks examining her face, his own face etched with concern. Michelle remains quiet for a second waiting. 

 

“Ben just said we are having no fun tonight.” Michelle sighs looking down at her stomach, with a light laugh. Peter laughs too dropping his head and putting a hand on MJ’s stomach. He leans down so that his mouth is right up by her belly. 

 

“Come on Ben, please let mommy and I have some fun.” MJ smiles down at him but jolts has Ben kicks her again. 

 

“He said no,” MJ tells him with a teasing smile. He smiles up at her before boosting himself back up to face level with MJ. He plants another quick kiss on her lips before sitting back beside her on the couch. Once he’s settled he pulls MJ into him, she rests her head on his shoulder. After one horror movie later, MJ was not any closer to labor, in fact, she was starting to get more irritated and uncomfortable. Peter notices her shift uncomfortably and leans forward to pause the Harry Potter movie they had started. 

 

“Em,” He speaks cautiously testing the waters, fully knowing she might snap at him. 

 

“Peter we  _ have  _ to do  _ something _ .” MJ pleads desperately to Peter, frustrated tears form in her eyes as she fidgets on the couch. Now she was crying, actually crying, tears streaming down her face. Peter looks stunned for a second but quickly jumps into action. 

 

“What can I do Em? Just tell me and I’ll do it.” Peter kneels in front of her, tucking his thumb under her chin to lift her face to meet his eyes. MJ swipes a frustrated hand across her cheek to get rid of the fallen tears. 

 

“We’re going to do everything we can to induce labor,” MJ tells Peter, he looks slightly terrified by her conviction. “What time is it?” She asks, Peter looks down at his watch. 

 

“2 in the morning,” Peter replies, looking back at her. 

 

“The best thing about living in New York is 24-hour food delivery.” Michelle slips past Peter and hurries over to the kitchen, Peter scrambling after her. Michelle goes to the kitchen drawer where they keep all the takeout menus, she shuffles through them for a bit. “Aha!” Michelle shouts victoriously pulling an Indian food place menu. 

 

“How is your favorite Indian place going to help you go into labor?” Peter questions as Michelle pulling out her phone and dials the number on the front of the menu. MJ moves the phone away from her mouth for a second to talk to Peter. 

 

“Eating spicy foods can help induce labor,” Michelle whispers in reply. Then she moves the phone back to her mouth. “Hi, yes what are the spiciest items on your menu?” Peter watches her as she orders three dishes and gives the guy on the phone their address. After she’s hung up the phone she turns to one of the kitchen cabinets that hold the mugs. 

 

“What are you doing now?” Peter asks as Michelle searches for a mug.

 

“Dr. Warren said that there is an herbal tea you can drink that helps with inducing labor,” MJ explains she pulls a mug from the cabinet and moves to get the kettle, but Peter is already getting it for her. 

 

“What else is on the list?” Peter questions as he switches on the stove, putting the now full kettle on the burner. MJ pauses to think for a second running over the list in her mind. 

 

“The only other one I can remember, besides sex, is walking, lots of walking.” She tells him and he nods. Michelle really was willing to try anything at this point, and maybe it was beginning to be less about how uncomfortable she was and more about how anxious she was to meet the little guy.

 

“Ok well, maybe we can take a walk a little later,” Peter suggests, removing the kettle from the burning as it sings in completion. He pours the boiling water into the awaiting mug, that already had the tea leaves in it. 

 

“Peter its almost three in the morning and you want to take a stroll down the New York streets.” MJ raises her eyebrows at him lifting the mug to her lips, but pulling back when she realizes it’ll burn if she drinks it right at this second. 

 

“I’m Spider-Man baby.” Peter gives Michelle a cocky smile, sticking his tongue out in between his teeth. 

 

“Oh my god.” Michelle laughs shaking her head at him and rolling her eyes at him. “That was gross, I want a divorce right now.” Michelle teases wiggling her eyebrows at him. Now it was Peter’s turn to roll his eyes. 

 

“Sorry Em, you’re stuck with me for life.” Peter leans forward to kiss her on the cheek. 

 

“Eh, I guess I’m ok with that.” She replies with a shrug finally taking a sip on the tea in her hand. She makes a face as soon as the liquid hits her tongue. “ _ Ack,  _ that is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever had in my mouth ever.” Peter opens his mouth to say something but Michelle holds up a hand and glares at him. “Don’t you dare.” She quips walking away from him. They may have been grown-ups but Peter would always be that dorky kid that he was in high school, and not that she’d ever admit it to Peter, because she’d never hear the end of it, it was one of the things she loved most about Peter Parker. Peter follows after Michelle, joining her on the couch once again. He drapes his arm over her shoulder, and she brings her head to rest on his shoulder. Michelle sips her awful tasting tea as they watch another movie and wait for their food to get there. 

 

When the food does finally get there its three-thirty in the morning and they were falling asleep on the couch, the knock on the door nearly scares the couple to death. Peter shoots up picking up the whole coffee table as a weapon in case there was an intruder. MJ looks up at her husband in disbelief as all of the stuff that was on the coffee table crashes to the floor. 

 

“Peter!” Michelle shouts standing up as quickly as her swollen stomach would allow. Funnily enough, this had happened before, Peter’s habit of picking up the nearest object as a weapon in situations he was startled in mixed with his super strength had caused some odd situations in the past. 

 

“Oh shit.” Peter sobers up looking around at the mess he had just made as another knock sounds through the apartment. 

 

“I’ll clean this up, just get the door.” MJ tiredly waves Peter off leaning over to pick up all the stuff that had fallen on the floor. Peter returns as Michelle is flipping the table back up to its proper position. He puts down all the bags of food down now fixed coffee table looking at MJ sheepishly. 

 

“Sorry about that,” Peter tells her as she stands back up. She shrugs him off and returns to the couch. Peter goes to the kitchen to get some plates and silverware returning with the items and fixing MJ a plate. Peter joins MJ on the couch a plate of his own in his hand. MJ has already taken a few bites when Peter takes his first, a few seconds later Peter becomes visibly uncomfortable. 

 

“Oh my gosh, this is so hot.” Peter begins coughing, sweat already dripping down his face. Michelle looks back at him with a shrug. “How are you even eating this?” Peter asks he grabs his glass of water in front of him, MJ watches him amused.

 

“You’ll probably want to drink milk, not water,” MJ tells him taking another bite. Peter looks back at Michelle with wide shocked eyes. 

 

“Seriously how are you doing this?” Peter questions again, so far he is ignoring her suggestion of drinking milk. She rolls her eyes at him taking another bite of her food. “What are you superhuman?” Peter shrieks loudly, he shoots up from the couch pathetically fanning his mouth like that would somehow extinguish the fire burning on his tongue. 

 

“Yes,” Michelle replies flatly. Peter doesn’t even take note of her tone or respond to what she had said he was too busy falling all over himself to get to the kitchen for some milk. MJ chuckles at him as he dumps milk into his mouth. “This is hilarious.” She comments turning to watch Peter in the kitchen. Peter halts his drinking to glare at MJ. 

 

“I have heartburn now,” Peter whines an hour later. MJ rolls her eyes at him. 

 

“Peter I’ve had heartburn for the last nine months talk to me about heartburn after you’ve dealt with that.” She states flatly. Peter looks at her apologetically. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter tells her softly. She smiles at him shrugging. They lie on the couch for another hour trying to let their food digest every once in a while MJ will stand up and start pacing around the apartment trying to get that baby moving, it didn’t appear to be working and Peter falls asleep on the couch watching her pace. MJ stares at Peter for a few moments before wandering down the hall to the nursery. 

 

The nursery had been ready for weeks. MJ walks over to the crib where a few stuff animals are placed its corner, she picks up a small grey bear stroking over it with her thumb. She takes a deep breath walking over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, she sits down not so gracefully in the chair groaning as she does. She stares at the stuffed animal in her hand a small smile on her face as she rocks back and forth in the chair. Her eyes scan the room looking at the children’s books they had on shelves on the wall, pastel-painted framed pictures, the room was ready but she felt like  _ she  _ wasn’t. A sharp pain goes through her abdomen, she had been having irregular contractions for the last two days with no actual progression of any kind, but this one felt kind of different. She pauses for a second sitting up slightly in her chair. She contemplates calling for Peter but the contraction passes. She relaxes back into the rocking chair using her feet to move back and forth in the chair.

 

MJ hears footsteps coming down the hallway and looks up from the stuffed animal in her hand to find Peter standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe staring at Michelle with a small smile on his face. “Hey, sleepy head.” She greets him with a tired smile tilting her head and beckoning him in. He pushes off the doorframe and walks the rest of the way into the room. He kneels down in front of the rocking chair watching MJ carefully. 

 

“What are you doing in here?” Peter asks his eyes scan the room before they find MJ’s again. 

 

“Just looking around,” MJ replies with a shrug. Peter puts his hand on her cheek looking up at her. 

 

“You ok?” He asks her, she looks away from a second and then looks back at him she shrugs.

 

“I don’t know.” She mumbles in response. She was starting to feel a little freaked out at how close they were to becoming parents. She felt ill prepared. She looks back at Peter and can tell that he’s worried about her. “I guess I’m kind of starting to freak out.” She admits looking back up at Peter. Peter’s face softens and he scoots closure to her. 

 

“MJ, you’ve been so relaxed this whole time what’s going on?” Peter questions and MJ laughs. 

 

“I have not been cool this whole time, I have been freaking out this entire time,” MJ admits Peter laughs. 

 

“Well, you always were better at pretending to be cool when you’re freaking out,” Peter comments patting her knee. 

 

“But also, I started having contractions like an hour ago and I think my water just broke,” Michelle tells him, Peter’s eyes go wide and he shoots up. 

 

“This isn’t one of your jokes is it?” Peter questions skeptically eyebrows raised. 

 

“No, Peter I’m really in labor,” MJ confirms her own panic setting in now. This was happening and it was happening now. She looks back at Peter who is now also beginning to panic. “Peter we’re having this baby today.” She tells him, while he stays in place still panicking. 

 

“Ok ok let's go.” Peter helps MJ up from the rocking chair, he leads her out of the nursery grabbing the go bag on the way down the hall. Peter and MJ leave the apartment calling May and MJ’s dad in their cab on the way to the hospital. 

 

“Peter,” MJ looks over at him in fear as the cab zooms through the streets of the city. “Peter I don’t know if I can do this.” She’s terrified and she can tell that he is too. 

 

“Em, you got this,” Peter assures her grabbing her shoulders. “We got this.” 


End file.
